


If Only For One Night

by Shortybaby08



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Caring Loki, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Hidden Depths, Hurt/Comfort, Loki is a good friend, Love Confessions, Making Love, Oral Sex, Protective Loki, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, self doubt, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortybaby08/pseuds/Shortybaby08
Summary: I never written a one shot before simply I love chapter stories but I thought I would give this a shot.It is kind of long - I don't know what good length a one shot should be before it gets boring so I hope it captures and keeps you reading:)It was for one night only that she felt the pain run deep, one night only she drank for the first time in her life, and one night only a handsome God was in between her legs to take away the pain.
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	If Only For One Night

_Let me hold you tight_   
_If only for one night_   
_Let me keep you near_   
_To ease away your fear_   
_It would be so nice_   
_If only for one night_

_I won't tell a soul_   
_No one has to know_   
_If you want to be totally discreet_   
_I'll be at your side_   
_If only for one night_

_-Luther Vandross_

_Here goes nothing,_ she thought as she took the shot out of the bottle, the liquid burning her throat. But the bottle was almost gone anyways. She had been drinking most of the day all through into the night and it honestly started from nothing but her mind. 

_Her mind._

_******_

It was always the culprit. Today it had decided to get her into the mood and since it was rainy she slept most of the morning. She tossed and turned trying to put herself to sleep - if she was asleep how could she think those thoughts? It was like being dead temporarily. 

_"You're good for nothing."_

_"You're going to be alone."_

_"Who would want you? "_

_"You're a fake person."_

_"You're evil."_

Her mind went on and on. It wouldn't shut up. 

She yelled, screamed, cried, until finally she remembered where Tony kept the liquor. She wasn't a drinker; not in the slightest, she tried to stay away from it. She had seen how people got when it hit and also saw the morning after how everyone looked as bad as they felt. But now she wanted to feel what other says alcohol felt when it hits you.

_'You feel numb to the pain.'_

_'You feel on cloud 9.'_

_'Your mind swims, it feels like you're flying.'_

All of these are what people would tell her how it feels like to be drunk. 

So she went down stairs as quietly as she could. Living in the Avenger's compound, it wasn't the easiest to be sneaky and unseen. Every corner she would bump into someone or JARVIS would ask if anyone needed anything - cameras all around, 'eyes all around'. It seemed to be her luck however as this time she wasn't caught into anyone's sight - Thank God. She blinked away a few tears as she burst open through the double doors that held the back bar where most of the parties happened. 

The whole back wall was rows and rows of different types of alcohols - how would she know which one to choose? 

She always heard that dark liquor hits faster, and burns - burns - that is exactly what needed right now - pain to combat her hurt. She ended up choosing a tall bottle that looked black but shifted to a dark green in different light and a gold emblem on it. 

'Remy Martin 1738'. 

As she walked back to her room she was too distracted looking up the taste of the alcohol on her phone; she didn't notice Loki from down the hall and she bumped into him falling back on her behind. She gasped as she tried to move the bottle behind her back, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

"Oh uhm. Hey Loki." She faked smile all the while trying to look behind him. 

"Hey, where are you off to? I haven't seen you all day." He was concerned as he furrowed his eyebrows as he looked her over. Her nose was red, eyes puffy she had been crying and he knew it. He also knew she was going to lie about it if he had ask which is why she couldn't look him the eye.

They were close - absolutely close. She was about the only person in the entire building that never condemned nor judged him. They sat together at lunch every day, she even came to his room and read books with him, the only person who could truly make him laugh so hard his sides ached. 

Why was she hiding herself from him now?

"Oh just back to my room, I don't feel good so I'm just going to sleep it off." She faked coughed. Loki eyed her suspiciously he wasn't buying it for a second, she knew. He was the God of Lies after all. 

"Why don't you come down and watch movies with us? I could make you some tea, and I think I saw some stuff for headaches and coughing." He held out his hand to help her up but she just shook her head, getting up on her own trying to keep the bottle steady behind her.

"Uhm I'll probably do it later I'll see how I feel. I don't like taking medicine unless I have to." She couldn't look him in the eyes as she felt herself starting to cry. All she wanted to do was go up stairs and start to drink her pain away. She maneuvered slightly as to not show the bottle behind her back. 

"Ok then." Loki sighed giving up, he didn't fail to notice the bottle and he only hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

By the time she got back to her room her hands were shaking of nervousness. She felt awful for lying to him but right now she couldn't have anyone around her. She needed to be alone.

The tears were streaming down her face it was hard to wipe them all. She clung the bottle to her chest as she looked across the room to her open balcony and stated walking towards it. It was like a dream as each step brought her mind closer and closer to something she would regret. By the time she reached the rail she looked at the people and cars who looked like little ants moving around. She was 30 stories above the world as her hand clawed at the rail hanging on tight as the rational part of her mind took over. It wasn't worth it, she grunted as she turned her whole body away from the thought and sat down on one of her lounge chairs. 

She was blessed that she grew up fine; had a roof over her head, ate good, had all the necessities she needed to survive. But her dad at times would go on spurts becoming verbally abusive to her. 

_"You're nothing."_

_"Why are you like this? Mental Illness is all in your head."_

_"You don't have depression, you're just ungrateful."_

He, it - just wouldn't shut up and she clung on to the bottle as if it would help her - save her. She chugged a few gulps shaking her head as she felt it burn her insides. After a while her head started to feel light and she felt in a dream like state as the world begun to spin and the noises from below began to fade.

_"You're not normal."_

_"You are retarded."_

_"You'll never amount to anything."_

_"You'll always be where you are."_

_"I can't handle this anymore, it has been 5 years and you're still depressed I have been patient long enough and I am over it." An ex lover had said to her when he broke her heart and threw her out of the house they had shared._

The more those thoughts pressed into her the more angry she became, she screamed out as she dug her nails into her skin breaking it forming scratches.

 _Deeper._ She thought to her self as she pressed it in deeper, the alcohol helped a lot because she couldn't feel any pain - none at all. 

A knock was on her door and before she could have a reaction; before she could even have a reaction to stopping her self-harm or even had a chance to speak, Loki peered his head through,

"Hey. How are you -" Loki had started before,

"Get out!" She screamed taking the bottle and throwing it at the door. Loki managed to duck in time letting the glass hit the wall shattering into tiny pieces. 

"What the fuck?" Loki screamed as he saw what she was doing to herself. He rushed by her side snatching her wrist in his hand, she attacked him hitting his chest as she let out her anger. This worried Loki; she had let herself get too deep in her thoughts and he knew it, he should've stopped her when she bumped into him earlier. The girl cried and shook as Loki pulled her into his arms holding on to her for dear life.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go" She begged as she slumped into his form giving up and too weak to even fight back at this point. 

"I will not." He simply stated and she knew better than to argue with him. She could do nothing but accept the embrace and found somewhat comfort in his heart beat - how it sounded normal like a humans. 

After what felt like hours she finally huffed out deeply and Loki decided to slowly - slowly - let her go. Loki's heart hurt seeing her so empty, a shell of herself it seemed and he wiped away the left over tears that stained her face. He took each arm in his hand and healed the very red angry marks she caused on herself. His touch was so cold and she sighed in relief happy to have a frost barbarian or whatever he was.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened and why you went off the deep end?" He quirked his eyebrow out her as if threatening -no- daring her to lie to him.

"I - I don't know. When I woke up this morning i just - I just lost it. I felt this huge heavy weight on me and my mind - Loki my mind." She gripped on to him and he understood. It wasn't the first time she had lost it to her mentality and every time Loki stayed with her. This time it was different, she was not in a coherent mind and he was confused on what to do. "I keep seeing so many faces in my dreams, they won't leave me alone."

"Who are they."

She paused for a moment, 

"Anyone who has ever betrayed me. Even if it wasn't my fault it somehow landed on me. I've been tricked, played with all of my life - it's like my mentality is one huge game to people."

"Hey. Please don't say that - don't. To us you are a valuable person - I mean just like last week if it wasn't for your quick thinking Stark would've have to have gone to his own company party in a suit that was three sizes to small." Loki chuckled to himself. She was quick witted to have already had pins to adjust the size. Her mind was her best asset, she used it and saved the night.

She looked out again in the horizon wondering if there was a better place for her to be, if she would ever fit in anywhere.

"Hey." Loki grabbed a hold on her chin so she would face him. His heart broke seeing her in such distress.

"Loki, I don't know how anyone can stand to be around me? How can anyone be friends with me? I am such a negative person and I don't mean to be. I - I try to find the good in life I swear I do, when I'm with the group I do forget about these demons inside of me but I just.." She bursted into tears into Loki's chest and he now realized why they got along so well,

Their Demons.

He grabbed her face having her look him directly in the eyes so she wouldn't miss the sincerity of his words,

"You are probably the only mortal I can ever tolerate to be around 24 hours a day. Despite your issues you are always there to put anybody first, you give the last of your money to those who need it. Yes you have your inner battles but they will never take away from what everyone sees." He paused for a moment before starting, "What I see." His voice dropping into an uncertainty. She couldn't take the tension any longer and wasn't sure if it was the alochol as she grabbed his face and kissed him.

She had been wanting to that since he arrived at the building. Everyone only saw the bad he did but never tried to see the good he was trying to do. Loki was proof that you could turn your life around if you wanted to, if you had enough strength and courage.

In the moment they moaned into each others mouths as Loki pulled her closer to him; he had been wanting this since he first laid eyes on her. She was a quiet beauty, rough around the edges just like him. He would take advantage of her in his lap, swirling his tongue with hers, her sweet little sounds escaping as her hands dug into his hair.

Without breaking the kiss he stood up as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

Loki held her on the edge of the balcony his lower half of his body snuggled between her legs. She stroked the back of his hair as he nuzzled into her neck, her scent intoxicated him to no ends, drinking in the sweet smell of her. She clung to him helplessly as he licked along her side of the neck he chuckled lightly,

"I got you. I won't let you go." The night breeze hits differently when you're drunk and his words warmed her up.

"Please." She whispered, "Please."

Loki titled her head back catching how the moonlight bounced off her brown eyes, they were red from crying, droopy from the lack of sleep, and scared to be alone.

"I - it is not right. I can't take advantage of you like this." He tried to pull away but she clung to him like a lifeline. His heart was in pain to see her in pain, to see reduce herself to begging for something that he knew wasn't right.

"You're not, I want this, I want you. Please." Tears were rolling down her beautiful face as Loki looked back at her. She nuzzled his chest, "If only for one night." She whispered.

_One night. With her._

He gave a quizzical look searching her for any doubt but finding none as he held both sides of her face in the palms of his head. She nudged at the touch purring at the affection. Loki was rough around the edges but she loved it, he was the person who held her trust because she trusted none. But for some reason, Loki broke down barrier after barrier with her.

"You must tell me at any point if you feel uncomfortable."

"I promise." She finally took the initiative to close the space between them, pulling him into her lips. She attacked his mouth and he eagerly matched her euthstically.. His hands were all over feeling her form, growling as her hand came down and rubbed him through his sweatpants. 

He wrapped her in to his arms, picking her up without so much so breaking the kiss or even struggling. She eagerly wrapped her legs around him as he brought them into her room, on her bed. After placing her down he gently cupped her face as their tongues danced along each other the alcohol on her breath becoming more predominant.

Loki pulled from her and she wined,

"Patience little one." He chuckled as he took off his tank top tossing it on the floor. He saw her swallow thickly as her eyes traced his body. She had seen him plenty of times without a shirt, but it was something different now. She trailed her fingers softly on him and he watched from his height at how she studied him as if she was scared she would break him. He felt cold and smooth under her touch. She placed small kisses along his abdomen licking her way and biting. He gripped the back of her head scrunching her hair in his hand pulling her head back to meet with her eyes which were black with desire. Licking her lips without even thinking Loki made a noise between a growl and moan and attacked her lips craving the way she moaned into his mouth.

When they finally pulled away from each other she slid down in between the foot of her bed and him - on her knees. She looked up through her lashes and Loki's heart leaped out of his chest, the air gotten thicker in the room. Her hands came up to his thighs gently stoking them through his grey sweatpants

"I...please?" 

"You have no idea how much I thought about this picture; you on your knees" 

She hooked her fingers into his waistline as his thumb circled her lower lip. She slowly trailed his pants down his thighs; figures he didn't wear underwear because his erection sprung free as it got to his knees. She drew in a deep breath; he was beautiful to say the least his Godly form was to perfection, his pale skin in contrast with his blue eyes and jet black hair. He was a vision of opposites that worked in the best way. 

"I'm sure you have had many ... sexual experiences and mine probably can't compare but.." She tried to explain but Loki wasn't having that. He tugged hard at her hard, snapping her neck back to look at him. 

"What was in my past life is in my past life for a reason. Do not compare anything you do weather in bed with a man or in life to others. They are not you, but you are you and you have to live with yourself. Now let me see what that pretty little mouth can do." He smirked and she eagerly obliged starting off with just her hands. Loki groaned at how tight she had him in her palms. She slowly started pumping him at first to get the feel of the thickness she held and after a few she took the head into her mouth before inching her way down his shaft. Half way she overestimated how much she could state and almost regurgitated - EMBARRASSING. 

"Take your time I'm not going anywhere." She nodded as she took him again in his mouth. Having someone like Loki in this situation excited her it was no secret that they were close but it was a secret that she had a crush on him. She wasn't sure exactly when it happened but she caught the start of it when she saw him in that three piece black and white suit for Tony's birthday; his long hair slicked back so that his face was the focus point, he wore a green and gold scarf. He was a whole meal and her stomach h been doing flips the entire night as he would smile at her, or even just look at her. 

She took him deeper into her mouth now matching motions with her hand that led in a timely manner. His skin was warm and smooth and she loved how his breathing would hitch when she laid her tongue flat underneath letting it caress him. Her mouth was warm and Loki was falling into a quick orgasm but he didn't want to end inside of her mouth for the first time he just wanted to end inside of her. He jerked out of quickly as she let out a popping sound. He groaned as he looked down at the girl on her knees licking her lips and having so much want in her eyes,

All in one motion it seemed he had her on the bed with her arms pinned above her head. He disrobed her with care and without hurry. It was like he wanted to see every single inch of her no matter what part of her showed. When she was finally fully naked he eyed her, not even the women of Asgard could compare to her.

"Now I have you to my every whim, what to do? So many possibilities."

She rubbed her thighs together trying to breathe normally but it was hard when she had a naked God staring her down like a piece of meat. Loki clicked his tongue, leaving the tip on his teeth as if he was plotting on what to do first. 

Exactly where to start? Her thick thighs called to him he wanted to sink his teeth into them. Oh but that beautiful chest of hers that heaved so heavily as she bit her lips in ecstasy. Those breasts that were so round but uneven at the same time, one nipple already harden in expectancy man oh man was she dessert. 

He had decided to start at her feet taking one in his hand and worshiped her kissing his way around ankle, up her calf and once he he got to her sex he blew cold air on it and had her moaning in approval. His tongue danced up her slit and over her clit. She wiggled her way for more pressure as two fingers slowly entered her giving her a tease of what was to come. Her hands quickly found hair as she gripped it when he suckled on her sensitive bud.

"Loki." She breathlessly moaned out not wanting to be on the verge of cumming just yet, she wanted this feeling to last a lot longer than she would if he kept up his advances. "Please I need you now. Please. Please. Please." Loki gave one final swirl of his tongue as he crawled up her body nibbling on her skin.

She spread her legs to invite him into her, shaking with anticipation as she looked up at the God above her. Loki took her lips with his pushing his hair out the way while simultaneously pushing into her. She gasped into his mouth as she felt her body open up to him. There was pressure in her lower area as he slowly sank into her like quicksand. When he was fully inside he grabbed both her legs kicking them up on his waist and the little sound that left her lips had him shuttering. 

"One night only." He sadly whispered though he wasn't sure if she could hear the sadness in his voice. "But I swear you won't ever feel bad about yourself ever again." He started moving now slowly circling his hips to tease her and she threw her head back. "You're going to know your worth after tonight, never questioning yourself again." He pulled out of her almost completely and moved into her again quickly not hard but rough enough to jolt her. 

"Ohhh." 

"You will feel like the Queen you are and I could only hope that you will never lower your worth again." He started fucking her into the mattress as she clung to the bed sheets. Her warmth fluttered around him as if speaking for her in agreement. 

With every pull and push she felt herself fall and was hardly aware of the whimpers that escaped her. Did he possibly feel the same way as her? Surely a God who could have as many women as he pleases; ones that were actual beautiful beyond compare, would never return what she felt. But yet it felt like he did with every time he would squeeze her thigh with his hand, how he would shutter when his name left her lips. And that groan when she reached her first peak with him.

But Loki never relented as he fucked her through her first orgasm. He was whispering those sweet, sweet nothings dripping into her ear touching her soul. He let her legs fall to the mattress as his hand trailed down her body to find his prize. His eyes never left hers as his pressed on her clit and instantly she tightened around him as he brought her legs over his shoulders. The angle had caused him to go deeper in her but he started his rhythm back up almost immediately. His thumb was matching with his strokes in perfect timing as her legs began to lock around his neck. She was fighting back the orgasm that was rapidly approaching he could feel it.

"Stop fighting it let me make you feel good." Loki bent over as he tormented her coaxing her into her second paradise. She could feel herself pulsating around him, her body convulsing. Loki faltered for a moment and groaned at how her body tried to keep him in he could hardly pull out anymore and his feelings were seething to the surface. How could he deny himself of this? How could he deny her of it? He could no longer bit his tongue, facing the fear of rejection he moaned out three simple words,

"I love you."

He was loosing his rhthm as his release was near and only when she felt him tense up she knew he was there with her as she screamed out his name.

She felt him spill inside of her as he stilled above her anchoring himself to not crush her. Her body trapped him inside of her, had him out of his mind as he had tried so hard to keep those words from spilling out because in reality what would a good girl like her want with a malevolent God like him? He finally relaxed his body still being careful not to put too much weight on her as she held him close. Loki closed his eyes hiding in her neck waiting to see if his fears would become his reality.

She only looked at the ceiling heart swelling and thumping; did he just? Yes he did - he felt the same way. After a while she sucked in a breath shaky and nervous as she pulled on his hair to have him face her and with watery eyes she smiled,

"I love you too Loki." It came out horse but she meant every word of it he could sense it.

They both moaned as he slowly pulled out her and she felt his seed leaking, running down her inner thigh. She didn't feel repulsed or disgusted she felt - safely and rightfully owned. Loki pulled her into him so her head laid on his chest, with him playing with her hair. They said nothing as she listened to his heart beat fast then slow wondering if it was her or his thoughts.

"Loki I, I meant what I said. In the short amount time I've known you've done more for me then the person I was with for five years."

She felt him chuckle slightly,

"It is never about how long you've known a person, its what they bring to your life to add the value." He raised her head to look at him as he gave her a kiss on her lips. "I meant what I said too. Sleep for right now love, you will have a headache in the morning and probably won't remember much of this night." His tone had changed into something she couldn't lay her finger on but it was as if by magic her eyes became heavy as she drifted off into a sleep with a new sense of self worth.

It was one of the best sleep she had ever gotten - slept like baby. More than aware that she was awake and without opening her eyes she turned her body around to snuggle next to the one person who made her feel so alive, so wanted, so loved. But there was no one by her side. She shot up in bed a little too quickly as her head swam and felt like her brain was on one side of her head.

"Loki." She groaned rubbing her nose bridge. Now she understood why she should've drank water with each shot she took. "Loki!" She called out his name once more leaning forward to see if he was in the bathroom but the light wasn't on. With as much strength as she muster she pushed herself out of bed as the room started spinning.

Never. Again.

She stumbled out of her bedroom trying to get her eyes to open, the lights in the hallway were brighter than normal it seemed. Her head pounded as she opened one eye than the other and they burned but most of it contributed to the hangover she felt. 

She walked down the hallway looking at her feet and too caught up in her thoughts to even noticed the shadow of a person approaching her.

"Woah. Are you ok?" Natasha had caught her as they collided keeping her balanced.

"Yeah Im - I'm fine Nat, where is Loki?" She looked around and around looking for the God. 

"He's in the cafeteria with his brother and Tony." 

"Thank you!" She rushed past Nat pushing her into the wall accidentally.

As soon as she busted through the doors Tony had walked up to her trying to give her a hug,

"Good Morning Kid -" She brushed past him as she sped walk to the table Loki was at with Thor and Clint.

"Loki!" She yelled not as she approached the table breathing heavily, maybe she should have slowed a bit.

"Hey." He looked at her as if he hadn't been in her room all night fucking her brains out. 

"I - I uhm I wanted to say thank you, for last night." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear trying hard to keep from blushing. It had been one of the sweetest, carnal nights of her life and she owed it all to him.

"What did I do last night?" Loki raised an eyebrow, she grew hot was he really going to make her say it? Was he trying to feed his ego in front of his friends? She wasn't biting totally on the bait but she indulged part of it.

"You uhm you were just there for me, talking to me, comforting me that is all. I really appreciate it I needed that affection." She let the word hang out of her mouth longer hoping that satisfied the God.

When Tony approached the table the three men looked at each other for a moment and now she was scared she had said too much. 

"I was out here all night with the Tony, my brother, and Clint. We were watching the game and drinking." Loki pushed his chair back from the table to go get more coffee. She stood there for a moment confused, last night wasn't a dream. She felt everything, she wasn't that drunk and was aware in the morning of the ache between her legs. An ache only a hung God could cause. She shook her head and rushed after him. 

"Loki you were in my room last night. Remember? You came in, I threw a bottle at you, you healed my scratches look." She showed him the arm she had cut before he entered. "You - I mean we also -" Now she was full on blushing as she looked tot he ground.

"I'm flattered you dream of me in this way but last night I was out here. I lost $200 to Tony." He glared at Tony who had a smug smile on his face.

"It's true, we were taking bets and I won the $200 fair and square." Tony cheered as he took out the wad of money counting it. 

She grunted now she was frustrated. How could he confess his love for her last night and NOW deny it. He promised he wouldn't hurt her, he couldn't do this now.

"Loki please I can't deal with this being so hungover.."

"You drank?!?" All three men asked in unison looking to and from each other.

Now she was crying this was not good for her mental and one of the reasons why she could hardly trust anyone. Everyone thought of her as game to be played with, mock, and use.

"Loki please you were there!" She pleased almost ready to pass out. She didn't understand they had confessed their feelings for each other. He told her everything was going to be fine and yet here is denying it happened denying her. 

"Kiddo, we all knew you had a crush on this....mmm" Tony stopped shaking his head it was too early to start with him and judging from Loki's expression it was wise to stop right there. "But I know what is like to like someone so much you dream of them wanting to have those feelings, wanting them -"

"It happened! And I can't believe you would mess with me like this Loki after everything I confided in you! I can't believe this I hate you! I hate you! I ughh." She turned on her heels rushing back to her room feeling like her heart had been stomped on. Once she had slammed her room door shut she looked around her room feeling like something wasn't right; where was the shards of glass? She rushed to the trash can but nothing was in there, just a few bunched of papers. She ran to the balcony still nothing, and as she approached her bed her stomach sank.

There was no indication of anyone being besides her last night, the bed was neatly made on the left side of where she slept, and the stains from her juices and his seed were no longer present. She dropped to the floor head in her hands, had it really just been a vivid wet dream? Was her mind really that powerful to create something so real?

She sat in the quiet putting pieces and pieces together not knowing anymore what was her reality and what was her mind.

Loki had excused himself walking back to his room alone, his heart heavy at the sight of her tearing and shaking her head - swearing. It had broken him to hear her say she hated him.

Once he closed the door to his room he leaned up against it, regret in his heart. With a wave of his hand his illusions brought back last night which was indeed very real. But he could've swore he wiped her memory before he crawled out of her bed before the sun rose. She was a vision of beauty, the way the sheets were wrapped around her legs, her smooth skin radiated even in the dark. Her naked form called out for him to return to her, but he couldn't. She was too good for him, she deserved someone that could give her everything. She deserved more than just a monster.

Loki couldn't give back what he do desperately wanted to. He was still fighting his demons, still paying for everything he did from New York. It was for her own good and protection that he erased that night. But his mother did tell him when she trained him in his magic that certain things won't work if true feelings are there.

She loved him - those feelings were true and what hurt more was the way he felt about her; he loved her in return. But it came back down to the fact of the matter; Loki wasn't good for her, didn't deserve the love she could give, and she was blinded by the love for him to even realize how corrupt and fucked up he was.

Yes, Loki was indeed 'The God of Mischeif.' 'Liesmith', 'Silvertongue' 'The Trickster' and yet he could never be those things to her. He couldn't - wouldn't ever trick nor lie to her, his guilt would be immense and so he kept his word and her word, their promise. He would rather have her hate him now, then later when their relationship would fail most likely do to Loki's doing. He always did this to himself, giving up before trying. As he watched as they made love to each other and confessed their feelings, Loki knew now that she would hate him probably forever at this point. But they had their one moment of happiness and truth at the expense of it being

**_Only. For. One. Night._**


End file.
